Chocolate and Honey
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: Sofia Alexandra Baker just moved in with her dad. She is determined not to fall for anyone, not after getting completely rejected by her best friend, Josh. But can she resist those chocolate brown eyes and that honey sweet smile? WILL UPDATE SOON! I'm so sorry guys!
1. New Girl

Chocolate and Honey

Sofia Alexandra Baker just moved in with her dad. She is determined not to fall for anyone, not after getting completely rejected by her best friend, Josh. But can she resist those chocolate brown eyes and that honey sweet smile?

**Chapter 1**

New Kid

"You can do this" I whispered to myself.

My stepmom drove me to school. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to come in and help you?" She asked.

"No, Shell, I got it, thank you though" She parked in front of the school.

I kissed her cheek and got out. I waved as she drove off. "You can do this" I repeated. I walked into the building marked 'office'. Inside a very tall, very muscular guy stood off to the side of the office.

"Hottie" I muttered. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Sofia Baker; my stepmom registered me last week?" The girl nodded and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Hall, welcome to the reservation, here is your schedule and a map, and Mr. Call here will be your guide"

The guy turned to me. He held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Embry"

I shook his hand and said "Sofie, Hi nice to meet you"

"Dang, his hands are hot" I thought. He let go of my hand and gestured towards the door, which he held open for me.

"Thank you very much" I said walking out.

As we walked two guys and a girl came up to us.

"Hey Em, who's your friend?" One boy said winking at me. I flashed him a smile. This boy was more muscular than the others, but shorter. The other boy was muscular and tall, like Embry. But he had his arm around the girl so I just smiled at them both and said,

"Hello" Embry chose now to introduce me.

"Guys this is Sofie, Sofie this is Jared and Kim, and that dork is Quil" I laughed. He grinned.

Up came two smaller boys.

"And this is Collin and Brady" I waved and they both grinned.

"Hey, where's Seth?" Embry asked.

Everyone shook their head. We started walking towards the classroom buildings. The only free seat was the one next to the girl, Kim.

"Hi, do you want to sit here" She asked.

"Yes please" I said nodding and sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Kim, You're Sofie, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I really hope you like it here, I'm sure we'll be best friends." I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad to know someone likes me." She snorted.

"Someone! Girl did you not see Brady and Collin checking you out, even Quil was and he's, aw, sort of taken."

"Opps!" I thought.

"What about Embry? He's not taken, right?"

She grinned and said "No, Why?"

"Because the first thought to my head was 'he's so hot' and I hate to think about other girls guys" She smiled.

She was probably thinking about Jared and my first thoughts about him.

"See we have a saying back at my old school, 'sisters before misters' and thinking about another girls guy is totally putting guys first, and I don't do that" She laughed.

"That will keep you tons of friends!" She promised.

I introduced myself to the teacher.

Kim and I walked towards where my next class was. We were talking when I heard someone call her name. We both spun to the voice. A tall, muscular guy with copper skin like the other guys, and dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Seth!" Kim said.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming! This guy is totally beautiful!" I thought, gaping at him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

He was staring at me. I blushed. Kim looked from him to me, and her eyes widened and her mouth made an o shape. She looked at Seth and tilted her head towards me. He just continued to stare, as if he didn't see her.

"Seth, this is the new girl, Sofie. Sofie, this is Seth. He's part of the group you meet this morning." She said. I nodded and looked away from his big brown eyes. His eyes had much prettier of a color than my eyes did.

"Hi." I said.

"Um, Seth, Sofie has music this period. You have it, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, trying to sound causal, but I heard the excitement in his voice. I glared at Kim. I looked at him and he gave me a half hearted smile. I shrugged.

"Thanks for _all _your help, Kim." I said, glaring, but then looking at Seth.

"Come on, music room's this way." He said. I smiled and followed him.


	2. Cute boys,Small schools, and Best Friend

Chapter 2

Honey and Chocolate Chapter 2

Seth showed me to the music room. He told me how he played guitar, and I told him that I was a dancer, a singer and could play guitar and piano, He had a honey sweet smile and chocolate brown eyes and I was falling in love with him every word.

"Where did you live before?"

"Germany with my mom. I convinced her to send me here."

"Are you glad you came?"

I looked at him. His dirty blond hair fell into his beautiful brown eyes that stared at me with such lovely wonder, his smile wide and familiar.

"Yeah, I am, now." He grinned.

We went to the lunch line. He stared piling food on a tray.

"Wow, you can eat a lot."

He laughed. "No, I'm buying you lunch, and we'll share."

"Oh, that's so, sweet."

He walked me to the table with his friends.

"Some guide you are Em!" I said.

"I see you found your way to good hands, though." He said looking from me to Seth.

"Thanks to Kim." I said.

"Thank me later." She said.

My cell phone rang. "Crap!" I said looking at it.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.

"My best friend!" I said. "I have to take this!" "You get best signal way over there." Kim said. "Thanks." I ran outside. "Eli!"

"Sof! How are you?"

"Els, girl! I'm good! I miss you! How are you?"

"Good, I miss you, too! How's your new school? Any cute guys?" She asked.

I looked inside to where Seth and the guys sat, laughing. He turned and saw me looking. He grinned and waved. "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah its good or oh yeah there are cute guys?"

"Its a nice school, nice and small, like I like it."

"Ok, what about the cute guys?"

"All these guys are tall tanned and hot." I said.

"You sound like there is someone specific you're thinking of."

"Well, there's one I know you'd love, his name is Embry and he's about 6'4."

"What about for you Sof?" She said.

"Ok, there's this one guy who is sooooo hot. His name is Seth and he's super sweet. He brought me lunch to share with him, he walked me to class and he has the sweetest smile and the most beautiful brown eyes."

"Sounds cute! Now, tell me about this Embry guy."

I laughed and told her about him. The bell rang. "El, that's the bell, I gotta go!"

"K, I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Seth came walking up, my bag in his hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"Who was that?"

"My best friend in the world! Eli is one of my favorite people in the world."

"Tell me about her."

"She's got blond hair, blue eyes, a quirky sense of humor, very loud and bossy, would kill for me, and became my best friend the first time I told her my name."

"Sounds cool."

"She is my wild side, and my older sister. I lover her to death." He smiled and walked me to class.

"She sounds cute." Embry said.

"Agh!" I squealed, jumping.

"Em!" Seth yelled.

"Sorry." He said.

"She's my best friend!"

"So, she still sounds cute."

"That's okay she says you sound cute, too." I said, taking Seth's hand and pulled him to my class. He grinned and let me drag him.


	3. Players, Frostbite and Trouble

**Hey! I have failed to mention this before, and I apologize: I do not own Twilight or any characters in it, but I do own Sofie and any character you don't know, except Eli who belongs to my best friend Eli Black! As much as I would love to be a Clearwater, I don't own Seth. That DOESN'T mean I won't fight anyone for him. (Other than Steph Meyer) Oh! Also, it's all Sofie's P.O.V unless I tell you otherwise!**

Chapter 3

My next couple days in La Push were amazing. Kim and Jared and all the guys were great, and we sat together at lunch and in classes. Then there was Seth.

What could I say about Seth Clearwater? He was tall and strong, someone I knew would hold me when I cried, his sandy blonde hair fell over his melting, chocolate brown eyes, and his honey sweet smile warmed my heart.

I was walking to school one morning, alone because Kim was sick and Jared was staying with her.

"Sofie!" I heard my name being called by his soft voice.

I turned and smiled as he ran up. "Hey, Seth." I said.

He looked at me. I was in a t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse. He smiled. "You must be freezing."

"Only a little." I said. He gave me a look. "Ok, yeah! I forgot my sweater, and I thought I was later than I was."

He put his bag down and took off his sweater. "Here, I can't have you getting frostbite."

I took it and put it on. It was too big, but it was warm, and it smelled like him: a woodsy and musky sort of smell. I saw that he was wearing sweats and a tight fitting black shirt that showed a lot of his muscle.

"Thanks." I flushed slightly. He just smiled.

"You're welcome." He put his arm around me, 'for extra warmth! You have to unfreeze to get warm.' He had said.

We walked into school, and he walked me to my locker. "Hey guys." Brady and Collin had walked up.

"Hey Sof, how are you?" Collin asked.

"Fine, you?" I liked Collin, he was a good kid. Though, he didn't look like a kid. He looked older than I was, and he was actually a year younger. "What about you Brady?" I asked. I was not fond of Brady. He was a player. He has dated five girls since I started going to school there, and three were at the same time. None of them ever sat with us, they just made out in closets. Seth told me this was how he'd been since he'd started high school.

"Just great, what about you, Sofia?" He said my name with an almost venomous voice.

"Brady." Seth growled. "Back off."

"Whatever." He said. "Have fun with your princess here, I see she's already wearing your clothes." He said the venom clear this time.

Seth took a step toward him, shaking. I grabbed his hand. "Seth!" I said, loudly. "Please, don't." I said, my voice quiet, pressing myself against him. He stopped shaking and looked at me.

"Come on, Sof." He said. He walked me to class.

"Are you ok?" I asked, softly.

"I'm fine, you?"

"You are going to get yourself in trouble if you keep defending me like that." I said.

"I don't mind."

"I will not let your nobleness get you suspended, not over me." I said.

"You're going to have a very hard time keeping me from trouble; I'm kind of a trouble magnet." He said.

"Well, you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me." I said, grinning.

"Right now? It's going to be easy."

"Eager to get rid of me?" I said, hiding my sadness.

"Eager for trouble." He corrected. He grinned.

"Go to class." I laughed.

He gave me his cute, goofy grin before he ran off to class.

This one was just fluffy and to show Sofie and Seth getting closer! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! And don't be mean, I will cry!

Seriously guys! Please review!

**I**

**I**

**I**


	4. You and me against Sorry

Chapter 4

Best Friends, Boyfriends, and Brothers

I was making popcorn alone in my house one night when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sof, it's me."

"Hey El! How are you?"

"Good, it's really cold where I'm standing."

"Well, go inside."

"I can't, the person inside has to let me in."

"Well, ring the doorbell, you doof!"

"Ok."

The door bell rang. "That's weird, you rang a doorbell and mine rang." I ran to the door. When I opened it a girl a little taller then me with black hair and hazel eyes stood there. "AHH!" I screamed, dropped the phone and hugged her.

"Sof! Hearing and Breathing! Necessities, remember?"

"Right! Sorry! Come in!" We went and sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my dad lives here, and I figured I should come back to where my family is. Especially since my sister left me and came here!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you lived with Taylor!" I said.

"Yep, so I called my dad, and the next day got on a plane and got a cab and drove home then here!"

"I can not believe you lived in La Push! It is so weird, me moving here."

"Yeah. You look cute." She said.

I looked at my outfit. I was in my cutest short shorts, a tank top, and Seth's sweater. I had the sides of my hair up, with only a touch of lip-gloss, and a dab of perfume on the back of my neck.

"Thanks, the guys are coming over to watch movies, I wanted to look cute."

"For 'the guys' or a guy?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"A guy."

"The one who's sweater you're wearing?"

"Yeah."

"Seth, right?"

"Yeah."

"Seth Clearwater?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I knew his family when I was a kid."

"Wait, you knew Seth?"

"Well, I hung out with his sister a little; she was the only girl, so I didn't really have a choice. Our dad's were really good friends, broke my dad's heart when his died."

"Wait, Seth's dad died?"

"Yeah, a few years ago. It was really sad. My brother was really mad that I was still with Taylor in Germany."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, so were you talking about Embry Call?"

"Yeah."

"Him and my brother used to be really good friends. Don't know if they still are, my brother dropping out of school and all."

"Maybe. So, how is everybody? " I asked.

She went into telling a story of something her and our friends did after I left. I laughed so hard, I could hardly breathe. As she finished, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! The guys are here!" I said, running to the door. Seth was the first one in. I hugged him, and then hugged everybody else.

"Well, well. You guys got old." El said.

"Eli?" Quil said, and hugged her.

"Hey, Q." She hugged Seth, and then smiled at Embry. "Hey, Em. I've heard good things about you." She said.

"I didn't know it was you Sof was talking about." He said, and hugged her.

"And what was my dear little sister saying about me?"

"Good things, I swear!" I said. "Only things a sister should about her favorite older sister."

"Let's go watch this movie!" Quil said.

"Ah, horror, really Quil?" I said. Seth laced his fingers through mine. I looked down at my hand, then up at him. He looked down, embarrassed. I blushed, but squeezed his hand.

"Be warned guys, Sof does not do well with horror." Eli said.

"I squeal." I admitted.

"And she'll hardly watch the movie." Eli teased.

"I don't like suspense!" I said. "Or blood, or puke."

"We take the warning." Em laughed.

The movie started. I jumped at the first thing that jumped at us, and hide my face in Seth's chest. I did that for most of the movie, and he kept his arm around me the entire time.

"Hey, there's no more popcorn!" Quil said.

"That's because you ate it all, idiot!" Em said.

"I'll go get some more." I said.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Quil asked.

"Is it more horror?"

"Uh..." He looked at the box. "Yes."

"No."

"I'll help you." Seth said.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to miss anything."

"I'm not a huge fan of horror." He said, smiling.

We went into the kitchen. "Soooo, El mentioned your dad." I said.

"What she say?"

"She said that your guy's dads were really close."

"Yeah, Dad and Billy were great friends."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him." He nodded. "Err, what did happen to him? If you don't mind me asking."

He smiled. "He had a heart attack when I was fourteen."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. But sorry isn't what you want to hear is it? I know the word sorry can seem very annoying. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, it can. I've never told anybody that. I just nod and tell them thanks for there support, and then walk away. Sorry is a word you say when you ask for forgiveness, it doesn't fit in the situation."

He sat on the floor. I sat down next to him. "Well, no one knows what else to say. They say what they feel is best, or what is all they can think of. No one wants to say anything wrong."

"Why do you find sorry annoying?"

"It's what everyone says when they find out I'm on anti-depressants. That and 'it'll be ok'."

"Oh, well. Looks like it's the two of us against the word sorry and 'it'll be ok'"

I laughed. "That's why I love Eli. When I told her she said 'Honey, I've been here for you through all this craziness, might as well add one more thing for us to get through together.'"

"Sounds like a real friend." He said. "Well, you and me have craziness; let's say we work on them together."

"I'd like that." I said, smiling.

"Me, too."

More Fluff, and some new characters. I would really love it if you Read and Review! Please! See that bubble? Yeah, you click that and say nice things! Please!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know you hate reading these, but I will update really soon, promise! I know I've been bad at updating, but I will! SO, last chapter I accidently put the next chapters title for this ones in the story, but just to tell you, Chapter 4 is called You and me against sorry. I changed the title and forgot to fix it! Peace and love! Read and Review please!


	6. Brothers, Boyfriends, and Best Friends

**Sorry! I know it's been while! And I know I changed Eli's looks, but I wasn't planning on bringing her in the way I did! Hope you like this!**

**Love Sofie! **

**(I really apologize for any grammar mistakes, I am a terrible, well everything. I hope you still enjoy the story.) **

Chocolate and Honey  
Chapter 5

"My brother is coming home!" Eli had a look of shock and panic on her face.

"That's good, right?" I asked.

"I don't know! Last time I talked to him we started screaming at each other and haven't talked since!"

"El! Breathe! You and you're brother will hug and make up, and if you're worried about space in your house, you can stay with me."

"Ok." She took a deep breath.

We went through the day, Eli switching from freaked to freaking excited.

"Well if you weren't so short!" Embry was teasing us as we left school.

"I am not short! I'm average! You guys are just freaks!" I said.

"You're gonna pay for that." Seth got a mischievous look on his face.

"No!" I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Ah! Put me down!"I laughed.

"Not till you apologize!"

"I'm sorry!" I squealed.

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" Eli said.

"Not a voice I expected to hear." A voice behind us said.

"Jake!" Eli ran and hugged him.

Seth's arm, which was still around me, tightened.

"Jake, this is Sofie, my best friend and little sister." I pushed Seth off me and shook Jacob's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Eli told me all about you." I said.

"Same, I feel like I already know you." He said, looking over at Seth.

"Seth, Em. How've you guys been?"

"Good." Both boys answered.

"Oh! You remember Bella, Charlie's daughter?"

"Not much, I was too young to play with you and the twins. Nice to meet you though." The girl had dark brown hair and the same gold eyes and pale skin as the red head boy.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee."

"Everyone calls her Nessie." The boy said. "I'm Edward, nice to meet you."

"This is my sister, Eli and her friend Sofie. And you know Seth and Em."

"How've you been?" Seth asked.

"Good, you?"

I got down to the young girls eye level.

"Hi, Renesmee. I'm Sofie."

"Hi Sofie. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Nessie."

"You sound very smart, Nessie. How old are you?"

She looked at her parents. "Ten."

"My sister is eleven, you remind me of her. She sounds smart too. And she's very pretty, like you."

"Does she look like you?"

"Well, yes, how'd you know?"

"Because you are very pretty. It was a lucky guess."

"Well Nessie, you are very sweet, and it was wonderful to meet you, I hope we get to spend more time together. "

"Well that sounds fun but we need to be going." Bella said.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you."

"You too." They got in the shiny sliver Volvo.

"You guys want a ride?" Jacob asked. He got in a sleek black Mercedes truck.

"Yeah." Em and Eli said excitedly.

Seth and I got in the third row, El and Em in the second.

"Welcome home son." Billy shook hands with him.

"Good to be back."

"Hey Billy." I said, smiling.

"Hi Sofie." He smiled warmly.

We went to the back yard. There was a women who was about as tall as me and a girl as tall as the boys.

"Mom, Leah." Seth said.

"Seth, hi! You must be Sofie! And Eli! It's been a while!" She hugged both of us.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Clearwater." I said.

"It's Sue." She said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Girls, can you go get some drinks?" Billy asked.

"Sure."

"I'll help." Leah said.

"Um, ok."

We went into the house and Leah turned on the water.

"Who do you think you are coming back here?" She growled at Eli.

"I live here. I'm allowed to come home any time I want." Eli growled back. Both girls were shaking.

"Eli?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me. "I-I need to go." She ran off. Jacob and Embry chased after her.

"Eli!" I went to chase after her too. Seth grabbed by and held me back "Eli!" I called after her. I faced Leah. "What did you do?"

"I." She said, before running off.

"What's wrong with Eli?" I demanded turning to Billy.

"She's just getting used to being home." He said.

"Eli doesn't run! What's wrong with her?"

"She'll come back when she's ready." Billy said.

I grabbed my cell phone. "El, it's me, what's going on? Call me back later, love you."

"Are you ok."

"No!" I snapped. When I looked up at Seth's sad eyes, my heart broke. "I'm really worried, are you sure she'll be ok?"

"I'm sure. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I said goodbye to the adults.

Seth walked next to me as we walked around to the front of the house.

"I'm sorry to have to leave so early."

"I'm just sad I don't get to spend more time with you."

"You could hang out at my house." I laced my fingers through his. "I'd like to spend more time with."

"How about we spend time together this weekend?"

"That's cool, but we do that every weekend."

"No, just you and me, together. Maybe a movie and dinner."

"Like a date?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Seth Clearwater are you asking me on a date." I turned to face him.

"Quite possibly." He said.

"Well, I might, quite possibly say yes."

"I might, quite possibly be very happy about that."

"Well, then eight o'clock on Friday night?"

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said.

"Who was that?" My little sister, Gracie asked. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Who are you, my mom?"

"No! God no!"

"I'm your dad, tell me or you're grounded." My dad came up and stood in the same position Gracie had been in a minute ago. My dad was just barely taller than me, with messy black hair and green eyes. He still looked like a teenager most of the time, which was how he acted a lot of the time.

"Daddy, you know you won't ground me." I said kissing his cheek. "That was Seth, my friend. He was walking me home from Eli's. He didn't want me alone in the dark. He's a perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure. I remember being his age. I know how guys get around pretty girls."

"You're point?"

"Sofie, you are a pretty sixteen year old girl, and no guy deserves you."

"And I know the only boy a girl can trust is her Daddy." I smiled. "But Seth is a great guy."

"I thought he was your friend." Grace said.

"For now." I smiled. "Daddy, can I go on a date Friday night?"

"Where?" He asked.

"Dinner, maybe a movie."

"Fine. He comes in and introduces himself, home by eleven."

"Hey! Not fair! You'd never let me go on a date!" Gracie said.

"You're also thirteen." Daddy said.

"Thanks Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and went to pick up my outfit for the date.

The next days went fast. Eli still hadn't come back, and Em and Jake were gone too.

* * *

Friday night I got dressed in a black skirt, a purple shirt, a leather jacket and knee high, high heeled boots. I curled my hair and put a touch of make up on. The doorbell rang and I sent Grace to tell them I was going to be a minute. When I was done, I listened to their conversation from the top of the stairs.

"Seth, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you. Have a seat." Daddy said. "Where are you going to go tonight?"

"A restaurant in Port Angeles, and then well head back. It will take too long to get there and back and see a movie." Seth said. "I'll have her back by ten."

"Well, thats very good." He paused. "I hope you know I have nothing against you. I am very protective of my girls. Exspecially Sofie. She hasn't been with us very often, so I haven't gotten the chance to be the dad I wanted to be."

"Sofie is a very special girl."

"I think I trust you to take care if her." He said, as they shook hands. "Don't tell her I said that." Seth laughed.

I ran down the stairs. "Oh no! How long did I leave you alone with him!" I faked embarrassed.

"Not too long." Seth said, smiling.

"So sorry about him. Lets go?"

"Sure." He walked towards the door.

"Love you Daddy." I hugged him.

"Love you, baby." I turned to leave. "Home by ten!" He called.

"Daddy!" I squealed.

We drove to a small town with a ton of stores. We went to a small Italian restaurant.

"Tortallini Penne, please." I said.

"Speggetti Bolognese."

"Are you ok? About Eli, I mean?"

"I think we should focus on now." I said. "Like, how great it is to be on a date with you."

"Well, it can't be as great as it is to be with you." I blushed.

"That's so sweet."

We talked for an hour, then he took the check, before I even saw it.

"Wha-?" I said.

"You think I'd let you pay?"

"Well, no. I guess not."

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He said.

"Thank you, you look good, too."

"I had help." He said. "Edward's sister is going to college to be a fashion designer."

"Well, she has great taste. I like that color on you." I said, running my hand down his arm.

He grinned and put his arm around me. We drove back to my house.

"I had a really nice time tonight." I said as we stood in front of my house. "I'd kiss you goodnight, but my sister is watching through that window, my other sisters are watching through that window, my dad is watching through that one, and Shell through that one." I pointed to various windows.

"That's ok." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Goodnight." He stroked his fingers across my cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." I said, dreamily.

He walked back to his car. I stepped inside and fell against the door.

"Well, that was a dud." Gracie said.

"No! It was romantic!" Lexi said dancing down the stairs.

"I thought it was cute!" Shell said.

"Very appropriate." Daddy said.

"How was that romantic or cute? He didn't even kiss her!" Gracie said.

"But he kissed her hand! And look at her face, he said something romantic!" They all looked at me.

"He said goodnight and sweet dreams." I said.

"How sweet!" Shell said.

"How romantic!" Lexi said.

"Nice." Daddy said.

"That's all?" Gracie said.

They all said it at once. "You all are impossible."

"It's cause we love you, sweetie." Shell called after me.


	7. Sick, Begging and Sis Time

Chocolate and Honey

Chapter 6

Two weeks after my date with Seth, which we had gone on three dates since, a voice called my name when I was getting in my locker.

"Sofie!" I spun around.

"Eli!" I hugged her.

"Hey, Fi. How've you been?"

"Good! You?"

"Good. So, Uh, do you have plans? I need some sis time."

"Yeah! Oh wait, when?"

"Tonight?"

"I have a date." I saw the look on her face, and said "But, I'm sure we can go on another day."

"Who do you have a date with?"

"Seth, were going to the beach and ice cream."

"Cute. I'd hate to ruin your date."

"No, no! Seth will understand."

"Ok, what time?"

"Right after school, do you still want to stay at my place?"

"Why?"

"Your brother? You guys are short on room? We're used to a lot of kids at my place, no one will notice."

"Right, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" She looked shocked.

"You were gone two weeks and now you seem really out of it. You ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine."

"Well you weren't well enough to come to school, or answer the phone when I call." I hugged my books to my chest.

"Right, I was sick, my dad didn't let my leave my bed."

"Well, you could have had your dad call, or Rachel or Jacob, or Paul. Notice my 'You had no excuse in the matter here' sis."

"I am sorry, Sof! I'm sorry I left and worried you."

"Well, sometimes sorry isn't enough. Forget coming over tonight. It's clear you don't need me." I slammed my locker closed and stormed off.

"Sof!" Eli called.

I bumped into somebody, knocking myself to the floor.

"Whoa! Sof! What's up." Seth's soft voice sent a strike of warmth through me.

"Sorry Seth. I'm distracted, are you alright?"

He laughed. "I'm not the one who fell. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, a little dirty, but not hurt." He brushed off my back.

"There all better." He was trying to make me laugh. I smiled. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are you ok? You seem upset."

"I am."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Eli's back."

"That's good! You were worried about her."

"Yeah, but she wanted to come over tonight after school."

"We can go out tomorrow." He said.

"It's not that, it's she was gone, scared me to death, makes a stupid excuse, and all she says is sorry."

"Well, what do you want her to do, get on her knees and beg?"

"Kind of. Is that bad?"

"It's not wrong to expect things from your friends. But you might want to make it reasonable. So, Eli feels she needs to keep a secret, she'll tell you eventually." He put his fingers under my chin. "Even sisters don't tell each other everything."

"I hate it when you do that."

"And you are adorable when you pout." He smiled. "I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek.

"Bye."

"Sofie." Eli stepped in front of me as I was leaving school. I slammed into her.

"Ow, ok I have got to stop doing that." I muttered.

"Sorry." She helped me up.

"What do you want?"

"To beg!" She said. I looked at Seth. He gave me a 'don't look at me' look, and then walked away.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because you're my little sister, Sof, and I love you."

"Sisters don't disappear for weeks and then lie."

"Well, good sisters don't." She said. "But you know how bad a sister I am."

"You're not a bad sister." I muttered. "You're just a stupid sister." I sighed.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but you know my issues. I don't know if I can trust you after this."

"And you know I'll fix my stupidity. Because I love you and your issues."

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I hugged her.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chocolate and Honey

Chapter 7

Secrets Revealed

I was walking through the woods when I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yes, hello." A man stepped out in front of me. "What a lovely girl."

The man had pale skin and red eyes. I squeaked and turned around before running towards the mouth of the woods.

"I love it when they run." He was suddenly he was in front of me. I screamed, falling to the ground. Suddenly a big wolf jumped in front of me. I covered my eyes.

A few minutes later I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Sofie, honey?"

"Seth?" I looked up. Seth stood over me, shirtless.

"Is she ok?" Eli came out in shorts and a tank top.

"She's fine." Seth called.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?"

"We'll explain at Emily's." Seth said.

"Who's Emily?"

They got me out of the woods and to Seth's car. We drove to a small house in the woods.

"Cute."

Inside was a beautiful girl.

"You must be Sofie!"

"And you're Emily, nice to meet you." I turned to Seth. "Now can I know what happened out there?"

"What happened?" Emily looked concerned.

"Sofie almost got attacked." Eli said.

"What!"

"By what?"

"A vampire." A man walked in with Embry, Jake and Quil behind him. All were in cut off shorts, with nothing else, like Seth.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Sit down, Sofia." Jacob said.

I obeyed and listened as they told the stories.

"So, is this why you were gone so long El?"

"It's why I left. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew I was angry, and I wanted to hurt somebody." She paused. "And then you were right there. I had to go."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to hurt you, Sof." Seth growled under his breath.

"Which would not have made Seth here very happy. And you know it would kill me if you got hurt. Especially if it was my fault."

"Wait, where do I come in on all this?"

"Seth." I turned to him.

"He imprinted on you. You are his perfect match. He's head over heels for you." Eli said.

"Thanks a lot Eli." He muttered.

"Really?" I asked.

"You're a wolf girl. Though we have two literally wolf girls now." Emily said.

"Who else?"

"Well, Eli and Leah are wolves, Kim, Rachel, Claire, Nessie, and I are wolf-girls."

"But Nessie's ten!"

"Technically she's two. And it's not like that."

"Wait, how is she two?"

"Nessie is half-vampire. The Cullen's are vampires; Bella was human when she had her."

"Ok, this is too weird."

Seth and Eli looked at each other. "I'm not backing out, if that's what you're thinking."

"You can, you don't have to be in this." Seth said.

"But we want you to be in." Eli said. "It sucks lying to you."

"Are you kidding?" I said. "Of course I'm in!"

"Told ya." Eli said, looking at Seth.

"El, you're my sister! Of course I want to know you're secrets!" Eli hugged me, and Em, Seth, Quil, and Jake joined in.

I laughed.

Seth drove me home. I turned to him before we got out.

"So, what exactly did Eli mean, when she said you imprinted on me?"

He paused and pursed his lips. "It means." He sighed. "It means." He brushed my hair out of my eyes and cupped my chin with his hands. He pressed his lips to mine softly. I pushed myself against him. "I love you." He whispered.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Hot tears fell softly from my eyes.

He brushed them away.

"Don't cry." He said.

"Sorry." I wiped my eyes. "It's just, I love you, too."

He smiled. "That's what it means." I laughed. "Go inside. Sleep well, my love." He kissed me softly.

"Goodnight." I got out and went inside.

I went up to my room. Gracie sat on her bed sketching in her sketch book.

"Well, you look dreamy." She said, looking up. "What? Did Seth say sweet dreams?"

"Actually, he told me he loved me." I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Now that's romantic." She said, moving and sitting at the edge of my bed. "What did you say?"

"I said I loved him." I said.

"How did he tell you?"

"He kissed me, and then told me he loved me, and I cried."

"You dummy." She said. "Although, if I had somebody as yummy as Seth tell me he loved me, I'd cry too."

I smacked her arm. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"So he's officially your boyfriend now?"

"Well, we kissed; he told me he loved me." I said. "Yeah, I think were official."

"Wow, I want a boyfriend that hot, and sweet."

"Yeah. You wish." I said. She threw a pillow at me. "Goodnight Gracie." I said. "Love you."

"Yeah right." She smiled. "I love you, too Sis."

I went to Lexi and Josie's room.

Lexi was up reading a book. "Sof! You look happy!"

"Yeah, well I had a wonderful evening."

"I thought you went for a walk."

"I ran into Seth."

"Ooh! Anything romantic happen?"

I decided to tell her too. "He told me he loves me."

"Ah! What did you do?"

"First I cried."

"Gasp! Did he brush the tears away?"

"Softly and sweetly."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"Yeah."

"How romantic!"

"Goodnight, Hun." I kissed her forehead.

"Night, sissy." She kissed my cheek.

I kissed a sleeping Josie goodnight.

**Really Love the fluff in this chapter, while adding actual plot, sorry the last chapter was so short, it was just a filler chapter. **

**I've been writing but not posting, so I'll be posting a lot! Thanks y'all! **

**Please Review, and no Flames. Kind Words Please!**


	9. Not A Weakness

Chocolate and Honey

Chapter 8

Seth, Eli, Embry and I walked into school. It was a week after I learned their secrets, and Seth told me he loved me. Em had imprinted on El, and they were the cutest couple ever.

It was cold, and snowing. This was the first time it had snowed since I got here. Weird, it was always snowing in Germany.

"Lot less snow than were used to, huh Sof?" El said. I laughed, remembering all the times we'd played in the snow.

They were in sweaters and jeans. I was in a sweater, coat and hat. Lexi was sick, and I had a sore throat, but I didn't tell anybody. I knew too many people would fuss over me, and I hated being fussed over.

"I'm surprised you're not sick Sof, you get sick every winter." El said.

"It's colder in Germany." I said, but my voice gave me away. It crackled and I had to clear my throat, causing me to start coughing.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

"Fine, just a sore throat." I assured him.

"Liar." Eli coughed.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Babe, if you're sick you should go home."

"No thanks, I can't afford more absences on my record." I said.

"Sof, it's a new slate." El whispered.

"I'm not sick." I said firmly.

She looked sad as a wave of familiarity hit us both.

"For real this time, Els, swear."

We went inside. Seth pulled me aside.

"Being sick isn't a weakness, Sofie." He said.

"I know, but I was sick a lot last year, because of you know why, and staying home in bed is not what I want to be doing, not ever again."

"Let me take care of you then."

"How?" I smiled.

"Just come over after school, you'll see."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch." She said. He kissed her and ran off. At lunch, I sleepily laid against Seth.

Eli didn't push anything, like she didn't last year.

"You're patrolling with us tonight." Eli told Seth.

He sighed and buried his face in my hair. I stroked his hand.

Eli and Em were whispering to each other.

"Sorry Seth, Jacob's orders." El said.

Seth didn't seem to like that much better. Probably because orders meant he couldn't get out of it.

After school we went to his house. He went into the kitchen.

"You look like you need more taking care of than I do."

"I just haven't slept in a week."

"Oh, babe! Why?"

"We lost the vamp that tried to attack you, we can't find him. We've been looking all week."

"You should've stayed home from school." I said.

"And miss any time with you?"

"Yes. I would be ok for one day."

"It's not you I'm worried about." I kissed him softly.

"I don't want to be away from you, either, but you need sleep."

"Here." He handed me a cup of tea.

We sat on the couch and turned on a movie. We both fell asleep.

"Hey, lovebirds." A voice called. "Wake up."

"Uh."

"Sofie, Hun wake up." Leah's voice said. "You need to go home." I sat up. "What time is it?"

"Ten! Seth has to patrol, like now."

"Crap." I turned to Seth. "Seth! Wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "I need to be home now!"

"Ugh, I'll drive you." Leah said.

"Bye Seth." I kissed his head. "Love you."

Leah drove me home. "Thanks Leah."

"No problem. Don't do it again."

"Bye."

"Bye." She gave me a warm look, before I went inside.

"Sofia Alexandra Baker!" My dad stormed down the stairs. "Where have you been!"

Oops, I'd forgotten to call him and say where I'd be.

"I was at Seth's." I said. Which made him more mad.

The doorbell rang. "Hi!" Daddy answered it. It was Leah.

"Sofie forgot her backpack, I was helping her with homework and we lost track of time."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Thanks Leah." I said, taking my backpack.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Daddy, for not trusting me." I said.

"I'm sorry." I hugged him and ran upstairs.


	10. Mad Girls, Sad Boys

**Short but cute.**

Chocolate and Honey

Chapter 9

Mad Girls, Sad Boys

Seth wasn't in school today. None of the wolves were. Even Kim wasn't there. I was all alone.

"Hi." A girl with blond hair and blue highlights came up to me in the lunch room.

"Hi, cute hair."

"Thanks, I'm Melissa. Do you want to sit with us?" She motioned to some girls in cheerleaders' uniforms and boys in letterman jackets.

"Sure. Why not?" I followed her to the table.

"Hi! I'm Dana, you must be Sofie!" A brown haired girl said.

"Yeah, hi." The entire table buzzed at the sound of my name.

"Dana, she's one of them." A girl muttered.

"Oh, Alison! Be polite!" Dana answered.

"Besides, she's just a tag-along. She's one of their girls. Not one of them." Melissa said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're a part of their gang." Alison said. The table went quiet.

"The guys?" I laughed. "Those guys are Teddy Bears!"

"No their not! They're scary!" A girl said.

"Shhh! Maddy! They let her get close! Of course she knows their good side." Melissa said.

"You guys are scared of them?" I asked.

"Well, they don't let people in very often." Dana said.

"They're trouble-makers." Alison said.

"Sexy trouble makers." Maddy said.

"I thought they were scary?" Melissa said.

"Totally terrifying, but super sexy."

"Can you not talk about my boyfriend, please?"

"Sorry." Maddy blushed.

"Well, Sofie, why did they let you in?"

"I was new? They were nice, and then I started dating Seth. Plus, Eli was my best friend in Germany."

"She had pre-connections." Alison said.

"No, I just became friends with them, then. You know what; I have to see a teacher. I'll talk to you guys later."

I left and went to the library. By the end of the day, I was so tired, upset and hungry.

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Seth Clearwater you have twenty minutes to get to my house." I growled.

He was over in twenty minutes.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So, err, why are you so angry with me?"

"Next time you ditch school, make somebody stay behind, because those girls are mad."

"They're mad at you?"

"No! Sorry I mean crazy, like a mad scientist."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know people thought you guys were a gang."

"Were a bunch of guys who look like were on steroids. What else would people think, babe?"

"I didn't know, I didn't really notice."

"The rumors are endless; mostly just we're a gang on steroids."

"Wow, scary."

"And no one knows the truth behind Leah's heartbreak."

"What does that cause?"

"People think we're bad to our girls."

"No, how do they think that after seeing the wolf girls with the boys?"

"One mistake can change it all." He said sadly.

"No! Stop that! You need to stop worrying about hurting me. You are in control. I see it in your eyes."

"Sof, relax, I know."

"Do you know I love you?"

"I do, but it never hurts to tell me again." He grinned.

"I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you, too."


	11. Confedince

Chocolate and Honey

Chapter 10

Confidence

I was sitting at the lunch table examining my nails.

"No job means no mani-pedi, huh Sof?" Eli snapped me out of my daze.

"I need a job." I muttered.

'Third Person'

Embry walked up to Eli and Sofie.

"Whoa, Sof, you look like somebody ran over your cat."

At that Sofie started bawling.

"Em!" Eli yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Sof is sensitive about her animals."

"Sofie! What happened?" Seth kneeled next to her.

"Em mentioned 'dead cats'." Eli mouthed.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"It was an accident!" He cried.

Sofie looked up and saw her nails, and started crying again.

"Sof has self esteem issues, she was dealing by treating herself to fun stuff, like manicures." Eli said. "Sof, we're going running."

"Now?"

"After school silly."

"It's cold." She said.

"Don't get lazy on me, you know we've run in worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

So that afternoon, Sofie an Eli were running to the beach.

Sofie P.O.V

"So, as a werewolf, what can you do that's so cool?" I asked as we sat on a log.

"Well, I never get cold, I heal super fast. I never get sick, I can run super fast."

"Super fast?"

"To a human. I run faster as a wolf."

"Is imprinting different for you?"

"No, I still feel the same as you do for Seth."

"Oh. El?"

"Mm?"

"Have you guys caught that vampire?"

"No. I'm so sorry Sof." She said. "But,

I have a surprise." We ran back to my house.

Eli dug through my closet. "Wear this." She threw a blue skirt, black tights, a button up shirt, and a black button jacket with black boots.

"Why am I wearing this El?"

"Hurry! We still have to go to my house!"

"What are we doing?"

"I have to get dressed."

"I'm dressing you."

"No!" She cried. But then she paused.

"Fine." I pulled out her only skirt, a tank top, and a jean jacket, with black flats.

"Perfect."

"I do look good."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said as she put the sides of my hair up. I braided her hair.

She drove us to a small store.

"Hi, Ms. Call?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Eli Black. I'm Embry's girlfriend."

"I'm Sofia Baker, her friend. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said.

"Hi, are you girls doing drugs?" Eli and I exchanged glances.

"No ma'am , I don't like the smell, or what it does to you."

"Doing drugs is an idiot move. You have to be stupid to do them." Eli said.

"Eli!" I said.

"No, they're both great answers! You'll keep my boy out of trouble?"

"I do my best, ma'am." She said.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"We need jobs."

"Right away!" She said. "When can you start?"

"Now!"


End file.
